Piano
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: When my fingers glide across the old, antique piano keys memories come flooding back. Some of them the happiest moments of my life while others the saddest. As the light bounces off my golden wedding ring, I remember her. My sunshine on a cloudy day.


_**I was looking through last years English book and a monologue thingy jumped out at me so I thought 'Humm time to St Trinian-is'. So like bammers, anyways I haven't told you who's POV it is because you gots to think of it your self. I know, I'm mean. Before I forget see if you can pick out song lyrics and there songs, cause they helped ;D**_

* * *

When my fingers glide across the old, antique piano keys memories come flooding back. Some of them the happiest moments of my life while others the saddest. As the light bounces off my golden wedding ring, I remember her. My sunshine on a cloudy day. Everyday that goes by she's always on my mind, every time I hear the words 'business' and 'pleasure' I always hear them in her voice. She fell into an endless sleep two years ago, she died of old age. I remember her funeral clearly, not for the sadness but for the celebration. Everyone that had come across her was there saying goodbye. She wasn't famous but she was more loved then any celebrity. Her old school filled most of the seats in that church, past and present students were there. Everybody who had or were attending St Trinians knew of her. When she had quit her job it was for me, in return I found her a job I knew she would love. She loved everything about it.

When I play this song it's like she's still with me. Like she's playing and holding my hand. Even though her body is gone her sprit will always be here with me. She's still apart of everything I do, still there telling me things are alright, still there wiping away any fallen tears. Her old head girl badge is still in the place where she had left it before she faded away. In the glass cabinet with the light switched on. That light has now blown but I refuse to change it in the fear that opening the cabinet will let her warmth out. I don't know why she was attached to that rusty old thing, but I know why I'm attached to it. I buried her with her old tatty hockey stick, she loved that thing. I know she would love the fact that it rested with her. I was going to keep it; the day after she died I held the stick. Just like my beloved it was too dead; it didn't feel right as I twirled it in my fingers.

When she left I crashed and burned. I was a wreck and it felt like the whole world was watching and laughing. Since the day my wife died I've felt pathetic, it's only been recently that I've been getting back to normal. All because she's gone, I know she wouldn't have wanted me to be like this. A month after she died I tried to force my self to forget, I didn't want to though. After I did that I felt like I had betrayed her memory, it didn't feel good. Her voice is still echoed in my mind, that used to bother me but it now comforts me. She was also the reason that I went to school for, when she wasn't there I had to force my self to keep going. I used to drop pencils on the floor just to see her bend down and show me more. My wife was like a drug to me and now she's gone I'm having withdrawal symptoms, I craved her love. On the day we met I could tell I was going to be on her mind. After that day she would be on my mind for the rest of my life.

When I sit on this piano stool I can still smell her. I'm glad I can, that tells me she's still there rolling her eyes at me. It's the little things like that you miss the most, all the bad things seem to be forgotten. In our relationship there was only on bad time. We once were moving to fast and I'll be honest it scared the both of us. She told me we'll crawl until we can walk again, when she said that I smiled. Remembering how she hummed that song by Chris Brown, she never did admit that she liked his music. Not many people did know that Kelly liked her music, I knew though. I miss her careless laugh the most, the way it just rolled off her tongue. The way she teased me with my last name is another I can't forget. She watched me grow as a person and I'm proud to say she made me the person I am now.

I would gladly lose my life to bring her back. I have been tempted to put a gun to my head just so I could be with her. She wouldn't have wanted me to do that, so I didn't. If I did St Trinians would be in chaos, I haven't yet found a suitable heir to the St Trinian throne. I always thought I'd died before my beloved, she was always stronger then me. They say you can love someone without trusting them and that's how I felt about her. She once told me that I was her life and that if I wasn't alive wouldn't she be. Our love will last forever, I can't imagine being without her. Through the confusing and insults she has always been there defending me. Just knowing she's with me is all I need to keep going. She's all I need to keep living.

I feel like I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight, she was the one that left me breathless. I was never meant to say goodbye but that is how life is. Unfair and cruel. Everything will be alright; I was left with supporting friends that became my family long ago. In the end everything is gonna be alright, as long as I play this song Kelly Jones will live on. St Trinians will live on without me when I'm gone. Against all odds I and Kelly made it. We proved everyone wrong. I can just imagine her now rolling her eyes and saying 'shut up Fritton'. Now that brings back smiles.

* * *

_**It originally was gonna be in Flash POV butt you know me I change my mind like the weather. Right then songs that helped and mentioned are:**_

**_Tattoo- Jordin Sparks  
Cuando Me Enarmoro- Enrique Inglesias ft. Juan Luis Guerra  
Comfortable- Tulisa Contostavlos (The gal from N-Dubz)  
Love the way you lie- Eminem ft Rhianna  
Crash and Burn- Busted (How I miss them)  
What I go to School for- Busted  
Crawl- Chris Brown  
Oopsy daisy- Chipmunk  
Unfaithful- Rhianna  
Lose my Life- Chipmunk ft. N-dubz (Even though it's only Tulisa that sings)  
Why not me- Enrique Inglesias  
Breathless- Cascada  
Everything's gonna be alright- Enrique Inglesias  
The best damn thing- Avril Lavigne_**

**_Make my day and review with clay. _**

**_Yes I spent five minutes finding a word other then today, only clay seemed to fit..._**


End file.
